


This Isn't Love

by Daisyishedwig



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Drugged Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: Blaine is kidnapped and held hostage by Eli.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first multi chapter fic that I am editing and posting here. It was originally posted on my fanfiction account. The basic plot and story structure will remain the same, but it may be slightly different from the original through the edits I make. This one is a completed fic, not a WIP so I should be able to edit and have it posted in its entirety within the next couple of days.

Blaine was feeling dizzy. The Late’ he had bought at the Lima Bean to keep him awake while he finished his Lab write up for Chemistry seemed to have backfired. He could feel the darkness closing in around him as he left the library. He didn’t even have time to make it to his car before he was on the ground. 

\----

Blaine groaned as he woke up. His head was spinning and pounding from the fall. He didn’t want to be awake but a hand stroking his cheek pulled him to the conscious world like a lifeline. 

The hand moved slowly down to his, picking it up and gently placing small kisses in his palm. He smiled slightly, holding on tighter to the hand as he tried to find the right muscles to open his eyes with. The lips started kissing up his arm.

“K’rt,” Blaine muttered. A low hiss came from the source of the kisses and nails dug into the palm of his hand. 

“Don’t say  _ his  _ name,” a voice said.

Blaine’s body finally decided to cooperate with him and his eyes snapped open but that did nothing. He could feel it now. The blindfold over his eyes. The straps binding his legs and arms to a bed. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he started pulling against the restraints.

“Blaine, stop,” the voice ordered.

Blaine’s breath caught in his throat. He knew that voice.  _ No, no, no, not again. This can’t happen again. _

Blaine started struggling against the straps with even more ferocity than before. The fear of what he knew would happen if he didn’t escape fueled his muscles with adrenaline. 

“Blaine,” the voice climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, “I said: stop.”

Blaine squirmed underneath him, cowering into the bed as hands removed the blindfold. He kept his eyes shut tight. He knew who he was going to see and he didn’t want to see him.

“Blaine, look at me,” a soft hand cupped his cheek. He flinched away, but obeyed, “that’s better. Now I can see those beautiful eyes of yours.” Blaine bit his lip, fighting off tears, as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Eli,” Blaine tried not to sob, “let me go.  _ Please. _ ”

Eli’s eyes hardened slightly but he took a few breaths to calm himself. He ignored Blaine’s request as he continued petting his curls.

Eli was tall. Tall and skinny with dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. When Blaine had first met him he had thought he was beautiful. Now the sound of his voice sent chills down his spine.

Eli leaned down, planting a soft kiss on Blaine’s lips. Blaine pressed his lips into a hard line, turning his face away. Eli’s hand tightened in Blaine’s hair in frustration. Blaine didn’t turn back to him. He finally settled for kissing along Blaine’s jaw line and nibbling at his earlobe.

“Eli, stop,” Blaine whimpered.

“I want you,” Eli muttered, licking his way down to Blaine’s adam’s apple.

“No.” Blaine tried to tug his hands from the restraints.

“You want me.” Eli ignored Blaine’s attempts to free himself.

“N-no,” Blaine gasped as Eli slid his hand under his shirt.

“Yes you do, you’re just afraid to admit it,” Eli tugged on Blaine’s chin with his free hand until he looked at him, “and that’s okay.” His eyes were kind and his smile was sweet, but Blaine knew the monster that lived behind the mask all too well to be fooled.

Eli kissed him again, pulling Blaine’s head up from the pillows. He moved his mouth against Blaine’s still one until Blaine couldn’t take it anymore.

“I love Kurt,” he blurted out when Eli paused for a breath.

Eli froze, sitting up straight, “No, you  _ don’t _ ,” he growled.

“Yes, yes I do,” Blaine insisted. Loving Kurt was the only thing Blaine was sure of anymore. Even if Kurt hated him for what he did, Blaine would never stop loving him. He loved him with his whole heart and soul and Eli couldn’t change that.

Eli’s sweet smile slipped from his face. He shook his head, sadly, “I didn’t want to do this,” he sighed, leaning across to the bedside table. He pulled a syringe and a bottle out of the drawer.

“What is that?” Blaine squeaked.

“Just something to help calm you down,” he was filling the syringe.

“No, no, Eli,  _ please! _ ” Blaine tried to shake him off. He twisted his hips, trying to throw Eli off the bed but he just squeezed tighter with his knees. The restraints bit into Blaine’s ankles and wrists but he ignored the pain.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, Love. Everything is going to be alright.” Somehow Eli managed to hold Blaine’s arm still long enough to inject the drugs.

“No, no, please, no,” Blaine whimpered.

Eli stroked the side of his face, ignoring the fact that Blaine cringed away from his touch. “It’s okay,” Eli continued to whisper. Blaine tried to fight the drugs as long as he could but eventually he was lulled into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Blaine awoke the straps were gone. He curled into a tight ball in the center of the bed, biting back sobs as pain shot through his body at the movement. He knew this feeling. He had felt it last time. I had happened again. He had  _ let  _ it happen again.

Blaine heard Eli coming down a set of stairs, whistling a cheery tune. The sound of it made him want to hurl, but he chest gripped his knees closer to his chest, burying his face in them.

“Morning, Love.” Eli ran a hand through Blaine’s hair. He violently flinched away from the touch. Eli sighed and sat next to Blaine on the bed. “One of these times I would really like to see your eyes when we make love, Babe.”

Blaine tried not to gag, biting his tongue.

“Do you want something to eat?” his tone was sickeningly sweet.

Blaine shook his head quickly, even though his stomach growled in protest. The food could be drugged. He couldn’t risk accepting anything from Eli.

“Oh, c’mon, Sweetie. You gotta eat to keep your strength up.” Eli patted his shoulder, gently.

Blaine just shook his head again, clenching his abs to keep his stomach from groaning again. 

Eli sighed, frustrated, and stood up. “You have to eat, Blaine.” He grabbed his hand, tugging him out of his ball. “C'mon, Babe.”

“No,” Blaine said, trying to pull his hand out of Eli's grip.

“Blaine,” Eli's eyes darkened, “don't push me.”

Blaine shrank away from him, but allowed himself to be dragged over to the small kitchen. He went as Eli pushed him into a chair.

Blaine's eyes traveled the room. It was a small place with walls of concrete. The bed was against the wall with bedside tables on each side. There was a door off to the right of the bed that he guessed was a bathroom. The kitchen was across from the bed, halfway under the stairs. It consisted of a mini-fridge, stove/oven combo, a sink, and a microwave, with a table just big enough for two sitting in the middle of the floor.

Blaine jumped as Eli placed a plate in front of him with eggs, bacon, and pancakes on it.

“Eat up, Beautiful,” Eli said, sitting across from him.

Blaine glanced down at the food, his stomach growled and churned at the same time. He was starving, but he desperately did not want to eat anything that Eli had made.

He looked up at Eli again. “Eli,” he croaked, his tongue felt like sandpaper, “please, just let me go.”

Eli's hand tightened around his fork, the silver glinting dangerously under the tiny kitchen light. Blaine noted how easily Eli could drive that into his skin. Eli took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he spoke. “No,” he said.

“Eli,” Blaine pressed, “ _ please. _ I don't--”

“No!” Eli pushed away from the table. Blaine cowered into his chair, cursing himself for speaking up, “Dammit, Blaine! I love you, can't you see that?”

Love? Eli  _ loved  _ him? But... then... “If you love me, you'd let me go,” Blaine whispered, barely able to hear himself over the rushing on his pulse in his ears.

“If you love me, you'd stop asking to leave.”

“But I don't love you,” Blaine blurted out without thinking.

“ _ Yes _ , you do.”

“No, I love  _ Kurt _ .” Blaine’s mouth had a mind of its own and he cursed it for speaking those words.  _ Stupid, stupid, why did you say that? You know that tal-- _

Blaine's head snapped to the side with the force of Eli's slap.

“Don't talk about him,” Eli growled.

Blaine covered his stinging cheek, tears welling in his eyes. He remained silent, watching Eli fearfully.

Eli blinked a couple of times, as if just now realizing what he'd done. “I'm sorry, Baby,” he crooned, kneeling beside Blaine. “I just... you love me,” he said with finality, “and you may not be able to admit that yet, but you will,” Eli pulled Blaine's hand away from his face, pressing a gentle kiss to his palm, before massaging it in, “eventually.”

Eli looked up at Blaine with bright green eyes. Blaine couldn't understand why he was crying. He wasn't the one who was being held captive. He wasn't the one that that had just been slapped. He wasn't the one who still had an aching in his ass from the night before.

Blaine stiffened when Eli leaned up to kiss him but didn't pull away. Eli was insane and angering him could possibly get him killed. But if Eli truly loved him, then maybe if Blaine played along he would let him go.

Blaine didn't say anything for the rest of the night. He ate in silence, not really tasting the food. He sipped at the water Eli gave him, still not trusting him to not have put anything in it. Then he allowed Eli to lead him back to the bed.

Eli curled himself around Blaine, kissing up the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine shivered and resisted the urge to pull away. Eli's hand slid down his side, slipping under the waistband of his pants. Blaine gasped, mewling quietly.

“It'll be nice to get to see those gorgeous eyes this time,” Eli whispered, licking into Blaine's ear.

“Please,” Blaine whimpered.

Eli froze, “What is it, Baby?”

Blaine wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't ask him to just stop touching him. That could make him angry, but Blaine desperately did not want to be invaded by Eli again.

“Please... can we just cuddle?” he settled on, “I don't feel up for... sex,” his voice cracked, “tonight,” he added, quickly. Hoping Eli would think he was just tired.

“Okay, Babe,” Eli removed his hand from Blaine's pants, sliding it back up and wrapping it firmly around the teen's chest.

Blaine willed his muscles to relax as he slumped back into Eli. He closed his eyes and tried to picture that he was in New York, sleeping next to Kurt in their flat. That he hadn't just spent the day with a crazy person, but rather shopping or attending classes at NYADA. He tried to imagine hearing Kurt's voice, whispering sweet nothings in his ear instead of Eli. He even tried to imagine hearing Rachel complaining about something in the other room as he let himself slip into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt couldn’t breathe. All the air had left his lungs and there was no way he was getting any to go back in. His mind was stuck on a loop.  _ This couldn’t be happening. It wasn’t happening. _

“Kurt!” Burt was shouting at him through the phone, “Kurt, are you still there?”

_ This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening. It’s all a dream. Not happening. Not happening. Not happening. _

“Are you sure?” he finally croaked out.  _ He’s not gone. He’s not gone. Not happening. _

“Yes, son, we’re sure.”

“But... he can’t be... I--”

“Kurt, he’s not dead. He’s just missing.”

_ Alive. Alive. Alive. He’s alive. He isn’t dead. He’s alive. Just... missing. _

Kurt backed up until his knees hit his mattress and he collapsed back on it. He stared blankly at himself in the mirror.  _ Still not happening. _

“How long?”  _ Why does it matter?  _ he berated himself,  _ it’s not actually happening. _

“About two days, now. They found his car in the library parking lot but he was nowhere around.”

“Do they...” Kurt took a shuddering breath. If he asked what he was thinking it would mean he had finally accepted that this was happening.  _ But it’s not. This can’t be happening.  _ He had to know. “Was there a ransom note?”

“No, they’re still not sure if he was kidnapped. There was no sign of a struggle.”

“Blaine wouldn’t just  _ leave _ !” Kurt screeched, “Not without... without...”  _ O god, this is happening.  _ Kurt dug the heel of his hand into his eyes.  _ This is happening. This is happening. Blaine’s gone. He’s gone and I may never see him again. He could be dead, or sold on the black market to some slave dealer so they can pimp him out to fat ugly old men. God knows he’s pretty enough. This is happening. This is happening. He’s gone. _

Kurt let out a heart wrenching sob, twisting his fingers in his hair. He felt like screaming, like punching something, or  _ killing  _ something. Preferably whoever had taken his... Blaine. Whoever had taken Blaine. 

“Kurt--”

“I’m coming home,” Kurt said, sitting up. 

“Kurt, I’m--”

“I’ll help look for him. I know him better than anyone else in the whole world. I can help the cops. I can comfort Silvina. I can find who took him and murder them. I can do anything. I just... I  _ can’t  _ be 600 miles away and doing  _ nothing _ .”

Kurt was one-handedly shoving his clothes in his suitcase. Somewhere in the back of his brain there was a voice telling him how bad they were going to wrinkle but all he could think about was how he could get to Lima fastest and whether he should bother visiting anyone first or just start looking. 

“Kurt--”

“I’m coming, Dad. I  _ need  _ to be there.”

“I’m not arguing with you, kiddo. I was just wondering if you wanted me to pick you up at the airport.”

Kurt sighed, a couple of tears slipping down his cheeks, “Yeah, Dad, that would be great.”

\----

Blaine sat on the bed, knees tight against his chest, examining his toes. Eli had gone out and he wasn’t sure when he’d be back. He’d already tried the door at the top of the stairs. Locked. And the door next to the bed was a bathroom like he had thought. There was a glazed window in the shower. It opened, but there were bars on the outside.

Blaine had abandoned his search for an escape and showered. He’d searched the place for a closet in just a towel, and found it next to the stairs, filled with clothes that were all his size. Because that wasn’t creepy.

He’d slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and then explored some more. The fridge and the cupboards were stocked with his favorite foods (once again, not creepy) and the bedside tables contained the leather cuffs he’d been bound with when he first got there, the drugs Eli had used to put him to sleep, the blindfold, lube, and (thank god) condoms. At least he knew he wouldn’t contract anything while he was here.

After that he’d crawled back into bed and just sat there.

He was staring at his feet. He hated his feet. They were long and wide and his toes were too short. He had hobbit feet and, while Kurt may have made many a comment about how he loved that his boyfriend was hobbit sized, that didn’t change the fact that he hated his feet. 

Kurt had still loved them, though. Kurt had loved everything about Blaine. All the things that he thought were his biggest flaws, Kurt loved. He made Blaine feel perfect.

Now he just felt dirty. He’d scrubbed himself raw in the shower and he still felt gross. He’d been touched. He’d been contaminated. And not once, but now twice. He was disgusting and he knew he’d just get filthier every day he was here.

A part of him didn’t want out anymore. Who would want him now? Kurt hadn’t wanted him anymore after  _ one  _ time. How would two times make him feel about Blaine? Or three? Four? Ten? How could anyone stand to be around him after what he’d let Eli do?

He traced random patterns on the bed spread, his finger swirling and twisting, almost hypnotising him. He stared blankly down at it. The pressure increasing behind his eyes with each passing moment. He squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears dropped onto the back of his hand. Once he started, he couldn’t stop.

The sobs wracked his body. He curled into a tight ball, trying to stifle the noise against his knees. He was crying like he hadn’t let himself cry since Kurt broke up with him. All snotty and blotchy faced. He was crying all the tears he was no longer strong enough to hold in.

It only made him cry harder when Eli came back and wrapped him up in his arms, trying to comfort.  _ No, stop touching me.  _ Why couldn’t he see that Blaine didn’t want to be here? Why did he think he was crying? 

“It’s okay, baby,” he whispered, rubbing his back.

Blaine whimpered as his sobs subsided, pulling away.

“I brought you some coffee. A medium drip.”

Blaine shivered. Kurt knowing his coffee order had been cute. Eli knowing it was just terrifying. How often did he watch him?

Blaine uncurled from his ball, looking around for the familiar Lima Bean cup. An idea hit him.

“Eli,” he whispered, “did you... did you drug me?” The coffee he had before he went to study... it had made him woozy and tired. “You drugged my coffee,” he said, horrified.

Eli looked down, sadly. “I didn’t think you’d come with me, because you were still in denial about our love. I had to make sure you’d come here. So I could make you realize how much you love me.”

Blaine bit his lip to keep him from reminding Eli that he didn’t love him.

Eli was insane. And Blaine was starting to wonder if there was even a possibility of him getting out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kurt!” 

Kurt stumbled backward a bit as the small filipino woman threw herself into his arms.

“I’m so glad you came,” she sobbed, fisting her hands into the back of his new Alexander McQueen jacket. Kurt held her tightly, trying fight back his own tears and utterly failing as a few dripped into her raven curls. For a minute he imagined it was Blaine that he was holding except she smelt like Vanilla and Jasmine rather than Raspberry and Cinnamon.

She hiccupped once before finally releasing him and talking a step back. She looked terrible. Her face was lined with wrinkles that hadn’t been there last time Kurt had seen her and the bags under her eyes made her face seem so sunken. 

“It’s good to see you, Kurt.”

He looked up to Daniel Anderson leaning against the doorframe leading into the sitting room. Kurt was shocked for a minute as the nicest thing he could remember Blaine’s father saying to him was, “Well, I guess you’re better than that wretched Smythe boy.”

At first glance he looked like he was perfectly fine, but with a closer look Kurt could see that his eyes were slightly red rimmed and blood shot and just like Silvina there were more wrinkles adorning his face. 

“I...” Kurt took a deep breath, “I just wanted to help.”

“Of course,” Daniel nodded, “I feel ashamed to say it, but you probably know more about my son than I do.”

Kurt smiled weakly. 

Silvina walked over to her husband and clung to his side. Daniel wrapped an arm around her waist, tilting his head to kiss the top of her hair. 

Kurt remember Blaine telling him that his parents did love each other, they just didn’t show it in the way that normal people did. PDAs were big no-no’s to them, even in their own house. Kurt couldn’t remember seeing them so much as hug or even sit next to each other on couch during the one awkward movie night Cooper had dragged him and Blaine to.

“We should sit,” Daniel said, pulling Silvina into the sitting room. He sat down on the couch with Silvina practically on top of him. 

Kurt looked at the loveseat, more tears springing into his eyes as he remembered the many times him and Blaine had made out on that couch, or sung along to Moulin Rouge while snuggled up close to each other.

He made a beeline for the rocking chair next to the couch. 

“So... can you tell me what you know?” Kurt asked slowly.

Silvina sobbed again, burying her face in her husband’s stomach.

“They found his car in the library parking lot. He’d been there late, working on something for Chemistry. The librarian said she saw him leave, but apparently he never made it to the car. She mentioned he looked a little out of it, but she figured he was just tired. There’s no sign of a struggle, or foul play.” Daniel’s voice was stoic and hard, but Kurt could see that he was fighting to keep his emotions in check.

“Do they have any leads?” Kurt said, quietly.

Silvina flinched and Daniel clenched his jaw, tightening his arm around her. “Other than me… no.”

Kurt paused, “You? But…”

“Everyone knows that I’m not the most doting of father and that I have had some trouble dealing with my son’s sexual orientation. But I would  _ never  _ hurt him. He’s my son, and I love him. I may not say it often, but I do.”

Kurt nodded, tears filling his eyes. Blaine had once told him that he couldn’t remember the last time his father had told him he loved him. It just wasn’t Daniel’s way. Blaine never doubted it, but after he came out, he just really wanted that reaffirmation. Kurt hoped Daniel would get the chance to tell Blaine again.

\----

Blaine lay on his back with his eyes closed, moaning softly as Eli fucked his fingers in and out of his ass. As long as he didn’t look at Eli, Blaine could imagine it was Kurt. Kurt leaning over him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he prepped him.

But then Eli would talk and the illusion would be shattered.

“Yeah, baby. That’s right, just open up for me. I’m gonna make this so good for you, beautiful.”

Blaine bit his lip to hold back a whimper as Eli slid another finger into him, rubbing just right over his prostate. His hips bucked up of their own accord.

_ Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Glasz eyes and chestnut hair. Lithe, strong muscles pressing him into the mattress as he finally slides in.  _

“Look at me, babe,” Eli grunts as he thrusts his hips rhythmically.

Blaine took a deep breath-- _ Kurt, Kurt, Kurt _ \--and opened his eyes.

“Knew it would be better with you watching me,” Eli whispered, brushing his lips over Blaine’s. “God, you’re so beautiful. I’m never letting you go.”

Blaine flinched, clenching down hard around Eli who groaned in response.

“Oh, god, so fucking tight, baby. I could do this all day.”  _ Please, no. _

Eli took Blaine in his hand, stroking him gently and Blaine hated himself for being aroused during this. He thrust up into Eli’s hand and back down onto his cock, god, it had been so long. But, no.  _ Kurt, Kurt, Kurt.  _ His eyes slipped shut again as he tried to hold back the tears. Eli wouldn’t like him crying during sex.

Blaine kept his eyes shut the rest of the time as he drifted off into his fantasy world where this was not happening. He vaguely felt Eli tense and come inside of him and was shocked back into reality as Eli’s grip on his cock tightened and he started stroking him hard and fast. Blaine’s hips were thrusting up with a ferocity as he panted and moaned and finally came over his stomach with a loud cry. 

Eli collapsed next to him, throwing his arm over Blaine’s waist and pulling him tight, completely ignoring the come quickly drying there. 

Blaine grimaced, trying to pull away to find some wipes or something, but Eli growled and Blaine shrank back into him, feeling gross and sticky as he curled up and tried to sleep.

Kurt would have never made him fall asleep with their come still clinging to his skin.

\---

Kurt sat on Blaine’s bed, up against the headboard, silent tears coursing down his face. Blaine hadn’t taken down any pictures of them. He’d even added a few, the two of them skating in New York, them with his dad on Christmas. Some new ones from back when they were Warblers that he didn’t quite recognize, Jeff and Nick pulling faces as Blaine kisses him on the cheek.

Kurt lets out a shuddering breath and holds Blaine’s pillow clothes to his chest, breathing in his smell.

“Where are you, baby?”


	5. Chapter 5

_ “It’s been almost three weeks since Mckinley High School Senior Blaine Anderson mysteriously disappeared from the library parking lot. Police searches have been called off after having no leads since the first night. It’s up to his friends and family now as whether or not to keep searching.” _

Kurt felt like hitting something. No leads?  _ No leads?  _ They’ve had plenty of leads. Like the fact, that one of the guys who had been behind the Sadie Hawkins attack was going to Lima’s local community college just over two miles away from the library and he had no alibi for where he was that night.

Or the fact that that drug addict Hunter jackass Clarington was staying at his friends house after his parents kicked him out. And guess where that house is? Right across the street from the library. Blaine’s the whole reason he got caught. I makes perfect sense that Hunter would have something to do with this.

But no, the police don’t care enough about that to even get search warrants for their houses. Kurt threw a pillow at the TV.

\----

Blaine caught the bag Eli tossed at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Open it,” Eli said, crawling onto the bed and bouncing excitedly.

Blaine tried to mask his apprehension with interest, but from the slight frown that slipped over Eli’s face he pretty sure he didn’t do the best job. Blaine opened that bag and reached in, pulling out a soft  _ leather  _ bowtie. 

Blaine looked up at Eli seeing the bright look back in his eyes. It really was quite a beautiful accessory but the fact that it was leather and from  _ Eli _ kinda terrified him. It seemed almost like a collar.

But Blaine knew better than to fight anything Eli said or did so he forced out the best smile that he could and said: “I love it, Eli. Thank you.”

Eli sighed, almost in relief. “I’m glad, beautiful. I had it specially made for you.”

_ Of course he did.  _ Blaine turned the tie over in his hands looking at the small inscription etched into the inside.  _ My Beautiful Blaine. Yup, definitely a collar. _

“Here, let’s get it put on you.”

Blaine stiffened for a microsecond before willing his body to relax as Eli took the leather from his hands and looped it around his neck, slipping it under the collar of Blaine’s polo shirt. Blaine bore his neck obediently when Eli lifted his chin and tied the bowtie with quick precision. 

Eli smiled, his eyes darkening at the sight and that look in his eyes made Blaine shiver in fear. That look was never a good look. That was Eli’s possessive look and it almost always meant he was going to take Blaine hard and fast with just enough prep that Blaine wouldn’t be in complete agony.

Eli placed his hand on the back of Blaine’s neck, pulling him in for a rough kiss, biting at his lower lip and roughly fucking his tongue into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine made a pitiful moan to appease Eli as his mouth moved down to his pulse point, pulling the skin between his teeth and holding it for a second before letting it go and lapping at the quickly bruising skin. Eli repeated the a few times as Blaine sunk back on the bed. 

Blaine had learned to just let Eli take what he wanted to take and act like he was enjoying it. It had become their routine over the past weeks. Eli would wake Blaine up in the morning with a blow job which Blaine would falsely moan and groan his way through and then Blaine would return the favor. Then Eli went to work, and when he came home, he would either just want to cuddle Blaine for the rest of the night, make sweet passionate love to Blaine, or he would just fuck Blaine into the mattress. Blaine always preferred the fucking. Everything else was too… coupley. Blaine wasn’t Eli’s boyfriend, he was his hostage. 

Eli suddenly pulled off, sitting up. Blaine froze for a second, thinking he’d done something wrong. But then he saw the happiness on Eli’s face and relaxed a little. 

“You’ve been such a good boy these past weeks, Blaine,” Eli started, running his fingers through Blaine’s hair. “I’m seeing real progress in our relationship.” Blaine bit back a scoff at that. “So I think you deserve a reward.”

Blaine cocked his head to the side. “What?”

Eli laughed and grabbed his hand, stumbling off the bed and pulling Blaine up with him. He proceeded to drag Blaine up the stairs. He paused at the top, pulling the key from his pocket before unlocking the door and pulling Blaine through.

Blaine blinked, the natural light seeping in through the curtains was blinding after so long only seeing the barest traces of the sun from the window in the basement bathroom. He looked around, shocked to find that Eli’s house was neat. 

Eli led him around, giving him a short tour of the place. Kurt would have approved of most of the nice simple decor, except for that painting hanging on the hall. What was it even supposed to be? It looked like a grotesque picture of a koala bear that had been crossed with a opossum and then mauled by a dingo.

Finally Eli sat him on the bed in the master bedroom and straddled his legs again. “This bed is much more comfortable,” Eli whispered in Blaine’s ear, “and I love how the sunlight lights your eyes, babe.” He returned to sucking on his earlier mark. 

Blaine whined, lowering himself back on the bed. Blaine looked at the window to see it couldn’t be much past noon with where the sun looked like it was at in the sky. He wondered if Eli would let him stay up here while he was gone or if he’d lock him back in the basement. He was seeming rather trusting right now… maybe if Blaine played his cards right Eli would give him more freedom. He let his eyes linger on the window for a second more, noting the small padlock on it, before flipping Eli in one swift movement.

Eli looked up at Blaine, startled for a moment before Blaine leaned down and started kissing him again. He slowly rocked his hips down on Eli’s, hoping his moan of disgust toward himself sounded like one of pleasure to Eli. Eli smiled wickedly at him, “God, I love you so much, baby.”

“I know,” Blaine replied.  _ I’m counting on it. _


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine was sitting on the couch, his knees pulled tight against his chest, flipping aimlessly through the channels when it happened. 

There was a knock on the door.

He jumped, startled.

Eli wasn’t home. No one ever came to the door when Eli wasn’t there. No one ever called when Eli wasn’t there. He didn’t know what to do.

On one hand, this could be his escape. He could go, answer the door, and pray to the god that he didn’t completely believe in, that they would recognize him and call the cops. Or, they might not, and Eli could get mad. He’d know that Blaine had gone to the door, Blaine wasn’t sure how he would know, but he would, and then he would be pissed. And Blaine could be locked back in the basement for an indefinite amount of time. All the progress he’d made in getting Eli to trust him could be gone and his chances of Eli letting him go without him having to run would be almost impossible… 

Blaine stood up as they knocked again, taking small, paced steps to the door.

Dammit, why wasn’t there a peephole.

He took a deep breath, “Who is it?”

“Um…” a nasally voice came through the door, “my name’s Jacob Israel, and I’m trying to start up my own newspaper so I’m looking for donations…”

Blaine groaned, of all the people in Lima to come to the door, it had to be Israel. He hit his head against the wall, he’d be of no help in escaping and Blaine still had no clue what traps Eli could have laid around the front of the house for him.

He heard a car pull into the driveway. Shit. Eli was home. Blaine hurried back to his place on the couch, resuming his position and starting to flip through the channels again. He heard the muffled voices of Jacob and Eli outside and his pulse raced. Eli was going to be mad. Eli was going to be mad. Eli was going to be so very, very mad. He immediately stripped himself of his shirt. Nakedness appeased Eli. Maybe he wouldn’t be too mad…

Blaine looked over at the arm of the couch where the stip of faux leather fabric rested. Eli had tied it on him that morning and he’d immediately taken it off the second he was gone. He grabbed it, quickly draping it around his neck. He started to tie it but he heard Eli’s keys in the lock and knew he had no time so he left it and tried to focus on the mundane reality show on the TV and not on the way his blood was pounding in his ears.

Eli came in with an annoyed huff, slamming the door closed behind him. Blaine looked up at him, forcing a small smile, “You’re home.”

Eli didn’t smile back, his eyes just narrowed, “Did you talk to him?”

“To who?” Blaine asked, innocently.

“To the guy at the door,” Eli hissed.

Blaine swallowed, “No… I wasn’t sure what to do since you weren’t here so I just ignored him. I figured if it had been something important you would have told me about it this morning…” Blaine lied smoother than he thought was possible with how quickly his heart was beating in his chest. 

Eli seemed to relax a little, “Good boy,” he praised, crossing the room to sit next to Blaine and pull him into his arms, “That was very good of you, Blaine. Thank you.”

Blaine nodded against his chest, “You’re welcome.” 

Blaine sighed in relief, letting himself sink into Eli’s arms as Eli rubbed gently at his back. He shivered when Eli’s hand tickled his side, flinching away slightly. Eli kissed the top of his head before lifting his chin with soft fingertips. He kissed Blaine sweetly, his tongue dipping into the heat of Blaine’s mouth for a minute before he pulled back.

“I think you deserve a reward,” Eli whispered, nibbling on Blaine’s clavicle.

Blaine perked up a little. His last reward was free reign of the house. Maybe this time he’d be allowed to go around the neighborhood, or even just the backyard.

Eli pushed Blaine back a little until he was stretched out on the couch with his head propped against the arm. Eli’s hands trailed down Blaine’s chest and stomach, his muscles fluttering slightly under his fingertips, before he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Blaine’s sweat pants and pulled them down along with his underwear.

Blaine gasped as the cold air hit his flaccid cock and Eli picked it up, stroking him softly. Oh… so this is what his reward was, a chance to improve his acting skills and loathe his body for actually responding to this. Lovely.

He moaned weakly, thrusting his hips up into Eli’s grip but Eli slid another arm around his waist, holding him down. He whined, but then Eli started licking at the head of his cock. Okay, a blow job he could work with. He could fantasize about Kurt all he wanted and Eli wouldn’t be able to talk and ruin the scene in his head. He settled down, letting his head fall back and his eyes fall shut as Eli took him into his mouth.

_ He was on Kurt’s bed at the apartment in New York. His head was buried in the pillow, the scent of jasmine and vanilla and a slight tinge of coconut wafted up his nose. He sighed happily, letting it turn into a pitiful mewl and Kurt hummed around him. His hips pumped uselessly against Kurt’s restrictive arm as he tried to drive himself further into the perfect wet heat of his mouth.  _

_ Kurt pulled off with a lewd pop, his tongue trailing up the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock before twirling around the head and dipping into the slit just barely in the way he knew just made Blaine fall apart. Blaine fisted his hands in the sheets as small “fuuuuuck” falling out of his mouth and Kurt sunk back down, expertly bypassing his gag reflex and swallowing around him. Blaine moaned, his mouth open and panting. _

_ “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whimpered, “So good, baby. God, love you so much.” _

_ Kurt seemed to almost purr around him as he said that, sucking with a renewed fervor, his cheeks hollowing out. Blaine’s breathing was erratic as he fought against the arm holding his hips in place and keeping him from fucking into that perfect mouth.  _

_ “God, fuck, Kuuuuuurt!” _

_ Kurt stilled. _

Blaine’s eyes flew open, his pulse skyrocketing, and not from the blow job. “Shit,” he breathed, “Eli…”

Eli pulled off of him, rage in his eyes.

“E-Eli, I’m… I’m so--” 

He was off the couch before he could even register what was happening and being shoved backward towards the door to the basement, his clothes forgotten on the floor of the living room.

“Eli, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t--” his pleading were cut off as Eli slammed him roughly against the door, sharp cry falling from his mouth as the handle dug into his back.

“You lying whore,” Eli hissed and Blaine flinched, “You… you said you loved me and you were… you were picturing  _ him _ ? That pale ass little twink who left you for New York? He didn’t even want you and yet you still would rather be with him than me?”

“Eli…” Blaine tried again, but Eli pulled him away from the door so that he could open it before shoving Blaine backward again. Blaine tripped, rolling down the wooden stairs and smacking his head hard on the concrete floor. He curled into a ball at the bottom, whimpering as tears stung his eyes.

“I should have known,” Eli said, following after him, “you cheated on him, so why wouldn’t you dream of cheating on me?” Eli sent a kick to his stomach and Blaine gasped for breath through the throbbing pain in his entire body. “That’s all you are, right? A lying,” kick, “cheating,” kick, “worthless,” kick, “slut!” The final kick sent Blaine sliding back a few inches.

Blaine sobbed into his hands, trying to curl into the tightest ball possible and hoping that he could just disappear but Eli grabbed him by the hair, hauling him up from the floor and throwing him on the bed. Blaine whimpered, trying to roll away from him but Eli straddled his hips and pinned his arms by his side. 

“I love you, Blaine!” he screamed at him, punching his chest. “Why can’t you see that? He doesn’t care about you, he left you, but I love you. I want you, Blaine. You’re  _ mine  _ now, not his. He can’t have you back… and if I have to keep you chained to this bed until you accept that…” Eli broke off panting.

“N-no… Eli, please,” Blaine sobbed, “I didn’t mean… I… I…”

Eli collapsed on him hugging him tight to his chest. Blaine’s whole body cried out in protest but he bit back the cry of pain, burying his face in Eli’s shoulder.

“He can’t have you,” Eli whimpered, “you’re mine. Only mine. No one else's.”

Blaine nodded weakly, tears streaming down his face. “Y-yours, Eli,” His voice was small and broken, “only yours.”

\----

Kurt leaned against the doorway to Blaine’s room. He’d searched it a million times for clues. A million and one. Blaine’s father had searched, his mother had searched, Cooper had searched, Sam had searched, and the entire bloody Lima police department had searched and they’d found nothing.

It had been a month and with each passing day the pain in the pit of Kurt’s stomach grew with the knowledge that their chances of find Blaine alive, or even at all, were decreasing exponentially. 

He covered his mouth with his hand, blinking back tears as he finally entered the room and sat down at Blaine’s desk. He stared at Blaine’s laptop for a minute before opening it up. He clicked on Blaine’s account, sighing at the password. Of course he had it locked. He thought for a minute before typing in Teenage Dream. Nothing. Come What May. Nothing. Perfect. Nothing. He drummed his fingers against the touch pad. Blackbird. Correct. Kurt smiled to himself, and Blaine had once said he sucked at romance.

Kurt didn’t know what he was looking for, since the police had probably already been through everything on here and found nothing of interest. 

He sighed before opening Chrome and going to facebook. Is it creepy to check your missing ex-boyfriend’s facebook? Kurt frankly didn’t give a damn. There were about a million wall posts of “Please come back, Blaine” or “We miss you, Blaine” and sadly even a few “i hope ur dead fag” Kurt deleted those ones from Blaine’s wall. If he came back, he didn’t need to see those. 

There were a ton of messages along the same lines as the wall posts, but they got a bit more personal and were mostly from New Directioners and Warblers, apologizing for not being there for him and begging him to come back. 

Sebastian’s was the one that really caught Kurt’s attention, he felt strange reading it as Sebastian apologized for everything that had happened with the slushie incident and for always hitting on him though he knew the feeling were not reciprocated. He said that he’d never really disliked Kurt, he respected him and thought he was a good singer, he was just jealous and angry that he’d been the one to snatch Blaine up before he’d even had a chance. He’d ended with saying that he knew how unlikely it was that Blaine would actually ever see the message, but he hoped that if he did Blaine would be able to forgive him and maybe they could even be friends.

Kurt made a mental note to get in touch with Sebastian, even if they never saw Blaine again. 

As he scrolled farther back in the messages and got to older messages that had been sent before Blaine’s disappearance, one in particular caught his eye. A thread from a guy named Eli C. that had hundreds of messages in it, but Kurt couldn’t remember Blaine ever mentioning him. He clicked on it and scrolled back as far as the messages went, vaguely noticing that Blaine hadn’t really replied to any of them, except at the first. The messages started just a few days before they broke up.

**Eli C** : What’s up, sexy?

**Blaine Anderson** : Nothing really, I’m just hanging out in the choir room at school. What about you?

**Eli C** : Oh, just looking through this really hot guys facebook page. He’s got an intense fascination with bowties and Katy Perry. ;)

**Blaine Anderson** : Is there something wrong with bowties and Katy Perry :P

Kurt swallowed back the lump in his throat. So this was the guy Blaine had cheated on him with. He’d met him on facebook of all places? Really?

**Eli C** : Wanna go get coffee sometime?

**Blaine Anderson** : I’d love to, Lima Bean today at four work for you?

Lima Bean was their place. It’s where he’d always gone with Blaine.

**Eli C** : Sound great. I’ll see you there, gorgeous. ;)

The next message didn’t come time almost a full day later.

**Eli C** : I had a lot of fun last night, babe, maybe we should do it again.

**Blaine Anderson** : I can’t.

**Eli C** : Oh, c’mon, baby. Don’t tell me you didn’t have fun? ;)

**Blaine Anderson** : I shouldn’t have seen you in the first place. It was wrong and I’m sorry for leading you on.

**Eli C** : You didn’t just lead me on, Blaine, you let me fuck you into my mattress.

Blaine didn’t respond for quite some time after that.

**Blaine Anderson** : I’m sorry, Eli, but it can’t happen again.

**Eli C** : Is this about that boyfriend of yours.

Blaine didn’t respond.

**Eli C** : Blaine, he doesn’t want you anymore, that much is clear. He left you all alone here. Give him up and come be with someone who actually appreciates how perfect you are.

Kurt clenched his hands it fists, glaring at the dumb picture of a lighthouse this guy had as his profile picture. Kurt could appreciate how perfect Blaine was. He told him that every day. At least head had… but then work had gotten in the way and sometimes he hadn’t been able to talk to Blaine at all. But Blaine still knew how perfect Kurt thought he was. Knew how much he loved him. Didn’t he?

Kurt shook his head, this wasn’t what he needed to be concentrating on right now. He started scrolling through the messages quicker after that, noticing that Eli messaged Blaine pretty much every day but Blaine never responded. He’d talk about how much he wanted to see him again, talk about the breakup and how that meant they could be together, how much he missed him. The messages kept going up until the day Blaine disappeared and then suddenly they stopped. 

Clearly, this guy lived in Lima, so he had to have heard the news, and if he didn’t he would have seen the facebook posts. If he cared about Blaine as much as he claimed to… why hadn’t he posted anything like half the people who had never even spoken to Blaine in person had. 

Kurt went to Eli’s page and saw that he hadn’t posted  _ anything _ since Blaine disappeared. Though he had posted multiple times a day before he went missing. 

Kurt wasn’t an expert… but this seemed like suspicious behavior to him. He pulled Eli’s phone from his profile and used it to get his address. It seemed like he needed to pay Eli C. a visit.


	7. Chapter 7

Eli hadn’t been kidding about keeping him chained to the bed all the time. Blaine whimpered, pulling against the restraints as he tried to curl in on himself. It was cold and Eli hadn’t given him a blanket and everything hurt. Every breath he took caused sharp searing pain along his right side, his head throbbed, his nose felt like it was broken, and the pain he’d felt in his left ankle and foot had disappeared a little while ago leaving his whole lower leg tingling and numb. 

Eli wasn’t talking to him either and Blaine felt like he was lucky he wasn’t gagged. Eli used to always sleep in the bed with him but now he seemed to be ignoring Blaine as much as possible unless he had to let Blaine out of the restraints to use the bathroom or eat. 

The silence terrified him. Before, Eli was always chatty, even when Blaine had refused, or been too scared to talk to him, he’d been constantly jabbering. He’d talk about his life, his plans for their future, like Blaine was already madly in love him. But now… nothing. 

He was angry, Blaine could tell that much from the few times they’d made eye contact in the past two days. He was also hurt. He looked so sad, and rejected, and Blaine almost felt bad for him. Which then terrified him even more because it made him feel like he was developing Stockholm Syndrome. 

He didn’t care about Eli. He had kidnapped and raped him, multiple times. So every time he felt the slightest bit guilty about Eli’s reaction to his fantasizing, he just fantasized some more. It wasn’t even about Kurt all the time anymore. He’d dream of being at his house, sure he would probably be alone, his parents at work or on business trips, but he’d be safe in his own bed. He’d dream of visiting Cooper in L.A. or talking to him on the phone while he yammered on and on, recounting some (most likely made up) story about meeting Will Ferrell, or Neil Patrick Harris. 

He’d picture Glee, with Mr. Shue’s terrible lesson plans, and Kitty’s snappy remarks, Brittany and Sam being sickeningly adorable as the cuddled all throughout the class, and Artie and Ryder flicking paper footballs at each other when Will’s back was turned.

He didn’t care if he ever saw Kurt again, anymore. He’d be fine if Kurt never talked to him again. If Kurt thought he was disgusting because of what Eli had done to him. He just wanted to go home.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden onslaught of tears and heard the doorbell ring upstairs.

\----

Kurt parked his car in front of Eli’s house. It sure didn’t look like the house of a creepy stalker-slash-kidnapper. The yard was perfect with a cute little garden that curved around the side of the house and even a birdbath by the front walk. It looked like his grandmother’s house, not the house of the guy who had kidnapped his boyfriend.

He stepped out of his Navigator, approaching the house cautiously, looking for any sign that Blaine was there. He paused when he saw the basement window nestled behind the garden. 

It had bars over it.

Kurt couldn’t understand why there were bars on the window. This was one of the safest neighborhoods in Lima. They even had one of those neighborhood watch groups that drove around at night to make sure there were no rowdy teenagers goofing around and threatening to corrupt their perfect little homes.

Plus, that window was incredibly tiny. Someone would have to be desperate to get through it to even try squeezing in or out of that thing. They’d also have to very small and compact. Like a certain missing ex-Warbler. 

Kurt straightened up from his crouched position from looking at the window and climbed the steps to the porch. He rang the doorbell and shifted on the balls of his feet nervously. What if Eli was like a really big guy who could kill Kurt with his thumbs, or he was a martial arts master, or had a gun, or--

The door opened.

\--or was incredibly gorgeous.

Kurt stood there dumbly with his jaw on the ground, looking at who he could only assume was Eli. He looked early twenties (so not a creepy old man like Kurt had worried about) and he had these beautiful green eyes that were red and puffy right now and, oh, he’d been crying.

Kurt’s mind reeled. What was he crying about? Was he crying over Blaine? Was he worried about him? Had he really cared about Blaine? Was he just as hurt by the whole cheating debacle as Kurt was?

“Do you need something?” he asked, sounding slightly annoyed and a lot exhausted.

“Umm, umm, yes,” Kurt shook his head to clear it. Eli may be sad, but that doesn’t rule out all his suspicious behavior, “I’m Kurt Hummel,” Eli stiffened slightly, his eyes out to the street behind Kurt, “and, um, I’m sure you’ve heard about the teen that went missing about a month ago, Blaine Anderson,” Eli’s eyes narrowed into slits and he nodded, “well, we got an anonymous tip that he was seen in this area, so I’m just going door to door, seeing if anyone has any information that could help us find him.”

It was the story Kurt had made up, knowing he couldn’t very well say, ‘so I saw that you are the guy that slept with my boyfriend, and now I have a feeling you might have kidnapped him. Mind if I take a look around your house?’

Eli looked less sad now, and more livid, a dangerous light dancing in his eyes, and Kurt was almost positive he was right about Eli having Blaine now. “I haven’t seen anything,” he said, his voice chillingly calm compared to his expression.

“Well, has anyone in the neighborhood been acting different--” Kurt was trying to sneak a peek into the house, see if he could see Blaine or any sign of him being in there but Eli was closing the door.

“No,” Eli shook his head, “I have to go,” he slammed the door in Kurt’s face and locked it behind him. Kurt jumped back a little, well he’s definitely suspect numero uno now. He pressed his ear to the door, listening closely. He heard another door inside the house open and the Eli clomping down some stairs. The basement.

Kurt scurried through the garden and kneeled next to the window. He reached through the bars and pried the window open, thankful that it wasn’t latched from the inside, and listened.

“E-Eli?” he heard a small, hoarse voice stutter out and then the creaking of a mattress and the clanking of chains. Kurt’s heart broke as he heard a terrified whimper and the sound of someone pulling against restraints.

“You dumb, lying slut,” Eli hissed. Kurt’s heart broke as he heard a terrified whimper and a sharp slap. “You went outside, Blaine, you tried to leave me.” 

“No… Eli, I-I di--” Kurt hear another smack and this time Blaine’s cry of pain was louder.

He scrambled to his feet and pulled his cell phone out.

“Lima Police Department.”

\----

Blaine heard Eli coming down the stairs and immediately turned his face to the side, trying to wipe away the evidence of his tears on the pillow. It didn’t work. He looked up when Eli hit the bottom of the stairs and his entire body tensed.

Eli was angry. Not just angry, even, he looked down right pissed. Even more pissed than when Blaine had moaned Kurt’s name during the blow job. 

“E-eli,” he croaked out, his voice rough from the tears. Eli climbed on top of him on the bed and Blaine’s whole body went rigid.  _ No, no, no, not again.  _ If anything good had come from Eli’s anger it was that he wouldn’t touch Blaine, and Blaine had hoped that he would never have to suffer through sex with him again. And if the look on Eli’s face was any indication, it was going to be extremely painful for Blaine.

“You, dumb, lying slut,” Eli growled at him as he started unlocking Blaine’s chains. Blaine’s entire body started shaking and he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. Eli slapped him hard across the face and Blaine gasped his watery eyes snapping back open.  _ Don’t look away from Eli during sex _ , he scolded himself,  _ unless you’re damn sure you look like you’re in rapture, he doesn’t like you looking away from him.  _

“You went outside, Blaine, you tried to leave me,” Eli’s voice cracked and Blaine’s jaw dropped. Went outside? He never went outside. He’d been too scared Eli had booby traps set up out there for him.

“No… Eli I-I di--” Eli slapped him again, harder and Blaine couldn’t help the pained cry that escaped his mouth. Eli finally had the cuffs off and yanked Blaine harshly up from the bed.

“Eli,” Blaine tried to reason again, his legs stiff and struggling to keep up with Eli’s quick pace as he dragged him towards the stairs, “I-I’ve never… gone out-outside. I pro--” 

Eli slammed him up against the stair railing and Blaine’s words cut off as renewed pain seared up his right side. He’d already guessed at some of his ribs being cracked or broken from the fall down the steps, but they’re never hurt like this before. Blaine’s lungs worked to pull in air that just didn’t seem to want to go in.

“Someone  _ saw  _ you,” Eli hissed. Blaine’s eyes blurred as he tried to focus on Eli’s face, mere centimeters from his. “And that twink of an ex-boyfriend of yours came to the door asking about you.”

Blaine’s foggy brain caught exactly one part of that sentence. Ex-boyfriend. Kurt. Kurt was there, or had been. Kurt was looking for him.

“Kur-rt!” Blaine screamed, his voice cracking mid word, as he tried to pull away from Eli. He managed to knock Eli’s hands off and started stumbling up the stairs.

“Blaine!” 

Oh god, his voice was like an angel’s. He’d missed it so much.

“Kur--” he barely registered Eli catching his ankle before his head hit the steps.

\----

Kurt checked all the windows around the house after he hung up with the police. Finally he found one that was unlatched and shoved it up, climbing through and into a bedroom. He looked at the bed, perfectly made, and wondered if Blaine had ever spent time on that bed or if he had been chained up downstairs for the past month. 

Both options made Kurt sick to his stomach, because if Blaine had slept on that bed, it would have been because of good behaviour, and he didn’t even want to think of what counted as good behaviour for Eli.

He crept through the house in search of the door to the basement. He could hear commotion downstairs, but he couldn’t let Eli know he was there. Surprise was his greatest asset right now.  

“Kur-rt!”

Kurt heard the scream, Blaine’s voice. His Blaine, calling out to him. The response was out of his mouth before his brain caught up.

“Blaine!”

So much, for surprise.

“Ku--” A loud thud followed and then a few more and an eerie silence.

Kurt rushed through the house and, finally finding the door to the basement, catapulted down the steps. He froze at what he saw there, Blaine was lying in the heap on the ground, unmoving except for his stuttered and labored breaths and Eli was looking down at him in shock.

Eli was muttering to himself, his hands covering his mouth and as Kurt approached he could hear what he was saying. “You stupid, stupid idiot,” he whimpered, “I lo-love you. Why can’t--can’t you acc-ccept that? I didn’t…m-mean...”

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered dropping to his knees beside the smaller teen. Eli seemed to be too out of it to do anything, to help Blaine or to keep Kurt away. “Blaine, baby,” Kurt put his hand on his shoulder and that seemed to snap Eli out of his trance.

“No!” he screeched, lunging for Kurt and pulling him off of Blaine, “He’s  _ mine _ !” he threw Kurt against the wall, “You can’t have him!” 

Kurt threw his arms in front of his face as Eli tried to claw his eyes out, cowering into the wall. Eli was insane, pouncing on Kurt like lioness protecting her cub. Eli grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the concrete, Kurt’s head made a loud crack against it and he yelped in pain, struggling to push Eli off of him. Eli was relentless in his attack, smacking and punching at every part of Kurt he could reach, sobbing all the while.

A quiet moan from the floor caught Kurt’s attention and his eyes darted to Blaine who was stirring weakly. Blaine’s eyes fluttered open and he saw Eli attacking Kurt. All the strength left in his body surged and he pushed himself to his feet, lunging at Eli and tackling him to the ground. 

Kurt coughed and slid down the wall, watching Blaine and Eli struggling in shock.

“B-blaine… my love, you’re--” Blaine punched him once and Eli fell limp. 

“D-don’t… call me… that,” Blaine whimpered, slapping Eli’s chest pitifully, the adrenaline draining and leaving him exhausted. “You… you  _ raped  _ me, I didn’t…want… I didn’t want--” Blaine broke off into heart wrenching sobs, doubling over.

Kurt crawled over and wrapped himself around him.

“Shh,” he whispered in his ear, hearing the door being broken down upstairs, “I got you, sweetheart, I got you.”

“ _ Kurt _ ,” Blaine cried, struggling to turn around and face him. Kurt helped by shoving Eli away a little bit and then Blaine was clinging to him for all he was worth, his arms around his waist like a vise, his face buried in his shoulder as he sobbed, “I love y-you,” he hiccuped, “I love you, IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou…”


	8. Chapter 8

The beeping scared him.

He hated hospitals. Always had, his first memory of a hospital was when his grandmother had passed away. She always had such a bright smile on her face, but when she was there she was tired and quiet. He blamed the hospital for making her that way, not the cancer that took her away from him.

Then Cooper got hit by a car while riding his bike. He didn’t see him before he was taken to the hospital, didn’t know that he was broken before he got there. All he knew was that his brother was pale and in casts and in the same place that had made his granny so lifeless. It had to be the hospitals fault that he was like that. No one ever told him otherwise.

Eventually he realized that people went to the hospital when they were already sick and hurt and that the hospital helped make them better. It was because of the hospital that Cooper healed and was still able to play football with them. It was thanks to them that he still had a brother. It was thanks to them that he survived Sadie Hawkins and almost being blinded by a slushie. 

That still didn’t mean he liked them.

The beeping sped up as he realized where he was, partially from fear and dread, and partially because he was handcuffed to the bed. His eyes fluttered open, his heart racing as his head darted from side to side. 

There was a figure beside him, hidden in the darkness of the hospital room, he tried to move to the other side of the bed but the restraints kept him firmly in place. His chest ached at his rapid breathing, his vision distorting and blurring as pain shot through him, caused by his struggling.

The figure started to shift in their chair.

“No, no, please,” he voice was hoarse, “help,” he tried to scream but his voice cracked and it came out a broken whisper.

“Blaine,” the figure reached a hand toward him.

“No, no, Eli, please, please, I’m sorry, I--”

The person moved away from him, crossing the room to the door. His heart clenched painfully tight, scared of what they would do next, and not really wanting to be left alone again, as crazy a thought as that were.

A bright light assaulted his eyes and he winced, turning his head into the pillow to try and shield them. The footsteps walked slowly back across the room and they sat in the chair again, waiting in silence for him to acknowledge them. He just whimpered, pulling futily against the cuff.

“I told them not to put those on you,” the voice spoke gently, and it wasn’t the rough tenor he was used to, it was high and bright with a twinge of sadness. He knew the voice… but he didn’t dare hope. “You were fighting them so much when they brought you in, they had to sedate you, I told them that wasn’t a good idea either, I know how out of it you are after you’ve been sedated, but they didn’t listen to me. They cuffed you to try and keep you still for when you woke up, they didn’t want you hurting yourself. But it’s throwing you back there, back to that basement, you think he’s here, you think I’m--”

The voice broke off and they took a deep shuddering breath, “Blaine, please look at me. He’s not here… it’s just me. You’re safe now, I promise.”

Blaine fought against the urge to turn his head. It wasn’t him, it was some sick trick of Eli’s, getting his hopes up to tear them down. He’d drugged him again and now he was hallucinating, he wasn’t actually here, he couldn’t be.

The part of Blaine that wanted to believe it was stronger, the part of him that still ridiculously believed that there was some good in the world and good things could still happen to him… that part won out in the end.

He turned his head, blinking against the light and looked at the voice. They were much closer than he had expected, leaning over the side of the bed, face buried in their hands as they cried quietly, their shoulders shaking. He sucked in a surprised breath at the bandage wrapped around their head, partially obscuring the soft chestnut locks.

He couldn’t see his face, he didn’t want to believe it, he couldn’t believe it…

“Kurt?” he whispered softly, the name like a prayer on his tongue, a desperate plea for something he wasn’t sure he deserved.

Kurt’s head shot up, his glasz eyes wide and red rimmed, but a shaky smile appeared on his face as he reached out to cup Blaine’s cheek gently. “Hey, you.”

“What happened to your head?” Blaine asked, his eyes filled with worry, “Are you okay?” Kurt almost laughed, here Blaine was, having been held hostage for over a month and continuously raped during that time, he had four broken ribs and a punctured lung, plus a massive concussion and some serious psychological damage and yet all he cared about was if Kurt was alright. 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” a few more tears slipped down his cheek and Blaine brow furrowed.

“Why are you crying?”

“You’re here, Blaine, you’re safe, I thought…” Kurt’s voice cracked, “I thought I’d never see you again.”

Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt’s hand, not able to much more in the way of comforting him, “I’m here, it’s okay, Kurt, I’m here.” He kissed Kurt’s palm sweetly.

Kurt shook his head, “Don’t, don’t do that.”

Blaine froze, pulling away from Kurt, he tried to sound indifferent as he spoke but his heart was shattering, “Okay, of course, I get it, you don’t… I wouldn’t want me either. I’m-I’m broken and d-dirty--” Blaine hiccupped, trying to fight away tears, “I under--”

“No, Blaine, no,” Kurt grabbed his face, forcing Blaine to meet his eyes. Blaine’s lips quivered, his whole body shaking, “It’s not, that’s not it. I don’t want you comforting me, after all you’ve been through, that’s my job. But listen to me, you are not broken or dirty, you are the strongest person I know and that is not up for debate. No one can go through what you did and survive without being strong. 

“We will not try to fix you, what we will be doing is helping you move past it, not forget it because I don’t think that’s possible, but move on and realize that this does not define you. What Eli did to you does not decide who you are, how you continue on after is what decides that, understand?  _ You are not broken _ .”

Blaine nodded dumbly, his eyes wide and tear filled.

“Good,” Kurt smiled at him, “Now, I’m going to go get the nurse, and your parents, are you going to be okay by yourself for a little bit, or should I use the buzzer?”

Blaine thought for a minute, “I think I’ll…” he didn’t want to be a burden. He didn’t know how long Kurt had been sitting there before he woke up, he didn’t even know how long he’d been asleep. But he didn’t want to be alone, if he was alone Eli could get to him, whether he was a hallucination or not, Blaine knew the second he was left to his own thoughts Eli would return. “Can you stay?”

“Of course,” Kurt took Blaine’s hand gently and reached over to press the button to summon the nurse in. 

\----

“Mr. Hummel, you really should get some rest yourself, your head injury isn’t small by any means,” the nurse chided as she finished up checking on Blaine. She didn’t sound too stern though, knowing he probably wouldn’t listen.

“I’m fine, Blaine needs me,” he said, squeezing Blaine’s hand and giving him a soft, comforting smile. Blaine didn’t return it, his brow furrowed in worry.

“Your bed is five feet away from his, Mr. Hummel.”

“You never told me what happened to your head,” Blaine told him, “I…” he squeezed his eyes shut, thinking hard and grimacing at the awful pounding that started up in his head, “I don’t even know how I got here. Why…” his breath hitched and he looked at Kurt with pleading eyes, “why can’t I remember?”

“It’s just some slight memory loss, sweetie,” the nurse told him, giving him a sympathetic smile, “you have a concussion and you went through a very traumatic experience, the memories should come back eventually.”

“But--” he hiccupped loudly, “what if it’s a dream. I can’t remember because this isn’t real. I’ll-I’ll wake up and he’ll still be there--”

“Blaine,” Kurt cut him off grasping his face, “this is real, I promise you. I’m here, and this is real. You’re really safe, okay?”

“But--” he looked down at the cuffs still holding him to the bed and started shaking his head pitifully, “I don’t… it can’t be--”

“If you calm down, the nurse can take those off, okay? Would you like that? Do you want them gone?”

Blaine nodded quickly, ignoring the way his head protested to the movement.

“Okay, breathe with me, honey,” Kurt told him, their face inches apart. He took deep exaggerated breaths, encouraging Blaine to copy him, finally Blaine calmed down, the tenseness leaking out of his muscles as he sank back against the pillows on the bed, “Good, good, very good.”

The nurse came around and quickly unhooked his hands, Kurt took them both in his, squeezing them gently where they rested on Blaine’s chest. Blaine gave him a weak smile, his eyes fluttering shut for a second.

The nurse finished filling out Blaine’s chart before looking back at the two boys with a small smile. “Do you want to see your parents, Blaine?” she asked.

He blinked up at her, his eyes widening slightly, “Are they here?”

“Yes, they’re in the waiting room right now since visiting hours are over, but we can let them in since you’re awake. I’m sure they’d be happy to see you.”

Blaine nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I’d like that.” 

\----

“Oh, my baby boy,” Silvina rushed into the room, instantly gathering Blaine up in her arms. He winced, but made no move to stop her, hugging her back gingerly, a slightly confused look on his face.

“Silvina, be careful, darling,” Daniel said, his voice rough with lack of sleep, “you don’t want to hurt him.”

Blaine’s brow furrowed further. Had his dad just called his mom darling? A pet name?

“I know,” she sniffled, pulling back and kissing Blaine on the cheek, “I’m just… I never thought I’d see you again,” she finished, giving Blaine a watery smile.

“It’s okay, Mom,” he muttered quietly, “I’m here.”

Silvina let out a soft sob gripping Blaine’s hand tightly and holding it next to her face, kissing his knuckles every few seconds, like she was continually reminding herself that he really was here and not just a figment of her distraught imagination.

He looked back to his father, who was standing there, studying every inch of his son, his eyes flickering to catch every movement, memorizing the way his eyelashes fluttered when he blinked or the way he held Kurt’s and his mother’s hands, firmly, like he never wanted to let go again.

He smiled at him when their eyes met, a few tears springing into his eyes. He was here. He was real. He was alive.

Blaine’s brow was furrowed in confusion at the look his father was giving him, so openly warm and loving in a way he never had been before, not even when Blaine had needed it most. How had that changed?  _ What  _ had changed it?

“Daddy?” he questioned softly, his voice strained and his eyes hopeful.

“I’m here, buddy,” Daniel hugged his son more cautiously than his wife had, holding him close to his chest while trying to avoid making him let go of Kurt’s and Silvina’s hands. Blaine didn’t care, he let go anyway and grasped his father, crying into his shoulder, “I love you, son, I’m so glad you’re home.” 

“I l-love you too,” Blaine stuttered, wiping at his eyes when his father finally pulled away. Daniel smiled brightly at him, sitting back and pulling Silvina into his lap.

Kurt watched the family interaction, a grin on his face. Blaine was hurt, he wasn’t broken, but he wasn’t fully okay either. But with this kind of support… he’d make it through.


End file.
